Idéia Fixa
by Dodis
Summary: Kagome e Kouga viveram um casamento agitado e perturbador.Ele sempre foi ciumento,escandaloso e grudento,e ela não se separou dele.Até que um dia,ele decide que encontrou um novo amor: "Á,isso não vai ficar assim não" pensa Kagome revoltada.


Oi,só sou uma fã apaixonada,mas os direitos de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi, e não quero ganhar dinheiro com a maravilhosa idéia que teve.

Resumo:

Kagome e Kouga viveram um casamento agitado e perturbador, ele sempre foi ciumento,escandaloso,grudento, e ela não se separou dele,até que um dia ele decide que encontrou um novo amor. ''Á,isso não vai ficar assim não!''pensa Kagome revoltada

Capítulo 1

Casamento.O que realmente essa palavra significa?Compromisso,aceitação,eternidade,paciência.

Isso é o que ouvimos todo dia,o que afirmam para nós que é a verdade natural,daquelas que ninguém acredita,mas fala como se fosse um texto decorado.Não tenho certeza se isso realmente é possível,se uma união entre duas pessoas podem mesmo ser assim tão perfeita,porque para mim,casamento é dor de cabeça.

Não uma dorzinha,mas uma dor das grandes,daquelas que não vai embora,e sim se espalha pelo crânio e desce pela nuca.

Quando conheci Kouga ele era, aos meus olhos, bom, não perfeito, mas ele me completava, parecia ter os mesmos gostos que eu, o mesmo grau de paciência, tudo de bom naquele queríamos dois filhos,uma casa animada,gostávamos de sair bastante,de nos divertirmos,pizza toda sexta-feira,muito cigarro e harmonia, tínhamos também a plena conciência de que queriamos o sucego do casamento o mais breve possível.

Não precisei de muito tempo para decidir que ele era o homem certo com quem eu podería passar o resto dos meus ônicamente, com ele tive o meu mais breve não tinha mesmo dúvidas quanto ao seu caráter,e ele sempre se mostrou atencioso e amá vinha com palavras doces,me perguntando coisas que ninguém mais queria saber,memorizando gostos que eu nem me lembrava de ter manifestado,simplesmente,seria um suposto bom marido para mim.

Namoramos exatos 6 ?Nem passava pela minha cabeça ser pouco,magina ser longos demais são desgastantes,era melhor casar logo de uma vez.O que de errado afinal podería acontecer?A única coisa que mudaria seria a divisão das contas,morarmos de baixo de um mesmo teto(ele praticamente ja vivia lá mesmo, passando as noites de uns três dias por semana na minha casa),e quando tivéssemos filhos cuidaríamos deles em me lembro como era...

_Eram oito horas da noite quando Kagome chegou do trabalho exasta,mas mesmo assim,realizada,pois adorava o que fazia com todas as suas forças:ser médica clínica geral,trabalhava em um hospital público onde sempre tudo era muito agitado._

_Ela abriu a porta de casa ao mesmo tempo que dava um bocejo e esticava o braço esquerdo.A coisa que mais queria no momento era uma boa noite de sono ,ou no caso dia, para depois acordar e comer alguma coisa._

_Assim que a porta começou a ranger com seu barulho característico de porta velha,ela notou algo diferente no apartamento,da fresta recém aberta saia uma luz vibrante,e como era cuidadosa,sabia que não tinha deixado luz alguma ligada._

_Na sua mente houve um 'click',e ela derrepente percebeu o que estava havendo,soeu corpo na hora foi se enchemdo de um reconhecível calor que esquentava de forma confortável desde o seu dedão do pé até seu último fio de cabelo:Kouga estava lá dentro,a poucos metros dela._

_-Querido?-Kagome perguntou anciosa,para poder vê-lo finalmente,porém,não o viu,mas sim sua mesa redonda de centro toda decorada,com velas,e louça nova,tudo acompanhado de um delicioso cheiro vindo da sorriso enorme aumentou mais ainda,duplicando as covinhas do lado de sua boca,a então sentiu um par de mão segurar gentilmente seus olhos,gesto que quase fêz sua boca estourar, de tanto que sorria._

_-Olá linda.-Disse Kouga,enquanto tapava seus olhos e cheirava seu pescoço-Que bom que chegou na hora,queria muito vê-la logo._

_Kagome não aguentou esperar que ele mesmo tirasse suas mãos do -as ela mesma,se agarrando com toda força em seu pescoço,derrubando-o no sofá._

_-Minha nossa Kagome!Se jurar fazer isso toda vez que eu cozinhar para você,pode deixar que me tornarei mestre cuca rapidinho!-Exclamou Kouga em meio a risadas._

_-Posso saber o que meu mestre cuca preparou tão gentilmente hoje?_

_Nesse ponto,Kouga já havia deixado de somente admirar seu rosto e passou a enrrolar seus dedos em seus cabelos._

_-Não me lembro direito...hun...tente adivinhar você mesma-Ele disse com uma cara marota enquanto aproximava-se mais e mais seu rosto do dela._

_-Não me diga...-Kagome respondeu com um ar sonhador-Será que foi...meu prato preferido:miojo?_

_-Acertou!_

_Assim que ele disse isso,Kagome deu um gritinho de alegria e,se apoiando mais nele começou a dar múltiplos beijos em seu rosto,até finalizar com um longo e caloroso beijo em sua boca._

Doce ilusã o casamento é que conheci a família pareciam muito simpáticos,com um papo inteligente e parecendo que haviam gostado de mim,até que...eles beberam.

Caraca,posso dizer sem exagerar que o casamento virou um show ao vivo de primo xingando primo,mãe discutindo com avô,irmão discutindo com irmã,por motivos eletrizantes,como: "Por que que quando eu era pequeno você não me deu nenhum abraço?",ou, "Eu sei que você dava mole para minha namorada no ginásio",realmente foi uma coisa louca,e quando exclamei com Kouga sobre isso, ele mostrou-se surpreso com minha reação dizendo que o barraco era melhor,pois mostrava que a bebida era de qualidade,já que chapava mais rápido.

Achei essa história estranha,mas como estava apaixonada não liguei muito,era irrelevante,perto do infinito que nos esperava.Nós nos amávamos e isso bastaria para que tudo se ajeitasse.

Só que não foi bem primeira semana de casamento, Kouga disse que queria que eu saísse do emprego,disse que ele ocupava muito do meu tempo, e que como agora era uma mulher casada deveria chegar cedo em vai,conversa vêm,e a idéia não saía da cabeça de tudo para fazê-lo mudar de idéia,desde tratando com bom humor a questão(era óbvio que não largaria meu emprego),até tentando conversar sériamente sobre o assunto,mas não deu para entrarmos em um boca por vários dias,o que me desgastou muito mesmo,e ele depois de um dia quando estava muito revoltado,resolveu sair de casa.

Ele ficou vagando pelas ruas do bairro,bebendo e praguejando que o casamento não estava dando certo, e que ele voltaria para casa da mã aflita demais,liguei por várias vezes no seu celular,até que ele me disse onde estava, e eu fui buscá estava na sarjeta,vermelho,e veio pra mim chorando,e com isso voltamos para casa, e achei que estava tudo bem.

Uma semana depois ele decidiu que queria um sabia que a hora de ter um filho viria uma hora naturalmente em um casamento,mas eu não estava preparada para um no não era denovo e ele saiu de casa, cerca de cinco minutos depois de ter saído pela porta me ligou e disse que eu era muito egoísta por só pensar em mim,não querer dar um filho a ele,e que seria minha obrigação de esposa e minha culpa por arruinar seus disso desligou o telefone,me deixando muito confusa.Não entendia se a culpa era minha,ou o que estava várias vezes novamente perguntando o que havia acontecido de só me respondia que eu deveria saber o que tinha de errado.

* * *

**É isso aí pessoal,esse é o primeiro capítulo,e essa vai ser uma história cheia de reviravoltas na vida da pobre Kagome(ela vai sofrer mesmo)...bem,essa é a minha primeira fic,mas não tenham dó de criticá-la se acharem necessário ok?**

**Kissuu**


End file.
